


Tradition

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, biraz tarihi biraz günümüz, birazcık mpreg, bottom!kai
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kim Namjeon ve Oh Yeokjin'in imzaladıkları sözleşme süresizdi ve 'sözleşme hiçbir koşul altında değiştirilemez' kuralına sahipti. Sözleşme, sadece ve sadece sözleşmede ismi yazan kişiler tarafından bozulabilirdi. Sonraki kuşaklar sözleşmeyi bozamazlar ya da karşı çıkamazlardı çünkü sözleşmenin aslı devlet arşivinde saklanıyordu.





	Tradition

 

**_Joseon_ **

 

_Yakınlarda bir baykuş öttü. Sanki gecenin biraz sonra getireceği felaketi haber veriyordu. Çevre sakinlerini uyarıyordu. Ayın nehir üzerindeki yansıması hariç her yer zifiri karanlığa gömülmüş gibiydi. Nakdong nehrinin iki yakasını saran sık ağaçların bulunduğu orman içinde olup biten her şeyi dünyadan saklıyordu._

_Oh Bon-gwan denen aileyle yıllardır aralarında süre gelen bu kan davasında yeni bir saldırı için bu sefer Kai Bon-gwan ailesi harekete geçmişti. Liderleri, Namjeon, gece gibi simsiyah atıyla sessiz bir şekilde adamlarına önderlik ediyordu. Arkasından gelen, iyi eğitilmiş yaklaşık otuz adam bu ani baskı için yeterliydi. Biraz daha ilerledikten sonra Oh Bon-gwan’a giriş kapılarına varmışlardı. Geçen hafta keşfettikleri duvarın gizli bölmesinden içeriyi kontrol etmesi için bir adamı gönderdi. Adam birkaç dakika sonra gelerek baş işaretiyle bir sorun olmadığını bildiriyordu. Adamların bilmedikleri şey ise o gece kralın başkomutanı Leeyeol ve birkaç askerinin Oh Bon-wan’ın konukları olduğuydu. Namjeon geçen ay kendilerine yapılan saldırıya karşılık vermek için içten içe kudururken adamlarına ilerlemeleri için işaret verdi._

_Kendisi önde adamları arkada içeriye girdiklerinde hemen yoldan geçen birisini gözüne hedef olarak kestirmişti. Şaha kalkan bir atın kişnemesi sessiz gecede yankılanırken masum hedefin boğazına inen kılıcın ıslık sesi herkesi uyandırmıştı._

_“Uyanın!!! Kai Bon-gwan geldi!! Saldırı!!”_

_“Saldırı!”_

_“Uyanın! Saldırı!”_

_Çığlıklar etrafı boğarken evlerinden çıkan sakinler şaşkınlıkla etraflarındaki bu ani saldırıyı izliyordu. Oh Bon-gwan askerleri çabucak kendilerine gelerek saldırıya karşılık vermeye başlamışlardı. Çok geçmeden kadınlar ve çocuklar yeniden evlerine sokulup kapıyı arkalarından kapatmışlar ve birbirlerine sarılarak bu yıllardır süregelen saldırıların bitmesi için duaya başlamışlardı._

_Adamlar arasındaki savaş naraları ve kılıç sesleri Yeokjin ve başkomutan Leeyeol’u uykularından uyandırmıştı. Yeokjin küfürler ederek hemen başucundaki kılıcı kaparak ezeli düşmanına karşılık vermeye gitti. Leeyeol bu iki aile arasındaki düşmanlığı biliyordu, zaten kral da bu mesele için onu buraya göndermişti, o yüzden derhal adamlarının yanına giderek bunu engellemeleri emrini verdi._

_Leeyeol ağır adımlarla ilerleyerek saldırı sahnesine yaklaştı. Dövüşen adamların üzerinde gözlerini gezdirdi ve Yeokjin ve Namjeon’un dövüşü üzerinde bakışlarını sabitledi. Gözleri kısıldı ve konuşmak için dudakları ayrıldı._

_“KRAL SUKJONG ADINA SİZE EMREDİYORUM! BUNA HEMEN BİR SON VERİN!”_

_Komutanın derin ve tok sesinin güçlü çığlığı saldırı sahnesindeki tüm sesleri bastırmış ve bu sesi duyan her bir ruh omurgalarına yayılan korku ürpertisiyle durmuştu. Leeyeol’un keskin bakışlarıyla her bir adam başlarını eğip teslim olurken Yeokjin ve Namjeon kılıkçlarını indirmeden düşmanca birbirlerini süzüyorlardı._

_“Size emrediyorum! Hemen kılıçlarınızı bırakın yoksa ben müdahale etmek zorunda kalacağım.”_

_İki reis başkomutana karşı gelmek istemeyerek kılıçlarını indirdiler ve Leeyeol’a döndüler._

_“Hazırlanın. Hanyang’a gidiyoruz. Bir an önce yola çıkacağız. Kral ikinizle de görüşmek istiyor.”_

_*********_

_Kai Bon-gwan ailesinin geleneğine göre ailenin en küçük erkek çocuğu bir erkekle evlenmeliydi. Joseon kralı Sukjong’un ülkenin önde gelen adamlarından olan Namjeon ve Yeokjin’e aileler arasındaki süregelen kan davasını sonlandırmak için en küçük erkek çocuklarını evlendirmelerini tavsiye eder. Birbirlerinden ölesiye nefret eden Kai Bon-gwan ve Oh Bon-gwan aileleri başta itiraz etseler de kralın bunu bir emre dönüştürmesi ve başlarını vurdurmakla tehdit etmesiyle boyun eğmek zorunda kalırlar. Adamlar durumu ailelerine bildirdiklerinde Oh Bon-gwan ailesinin küçük oğlu Seonghun itiraz ederek babasıyla tartışmaya girmişti ama en sonunda kaybettiği bir tartışma olmuştur bu. Kai Bon-gwan ailesinin küçük oğlu Jongshin ise yumuşak başlı tabiatını belli edercesine kabul etmiştir bu emri._

_Düğün geleneklere uygun halde ve kralın emrettiği üzere sarayın büyük avlusunda halka açık gerçekleşmiştir. Damatlar haklın arasında tahtırevanla kralın huzurunda diz çöküp bağlılık yeminleri ettikten sonra başrahibin dualarıyla evlenmişlerdir._

_Bu aile geleneği günümüze kadar devam etmiştir._

_Kim Namjeon ve Oh Yeokjin'in imzaladıkları sözleşme süresizdi ve sözleşme hiçbir koşul altında değiştirilemez kuralına sahipti. Sözleşme sadece ve sadece sözleşmede ismi yazan kişiler tarafından bozulabilirdi. Sonraki kuşaklar sözleşmeyi bozamazlar ya da karşı çıkamazlardı çünkü sözleşmenin aslı devlet arşivinde saklanıyordu._

*********

 

**Günümüz**

 

Babasının çalışma odasından yansıyan hafif bir ışık huzmesi ağlayarak uyanan küçük Sehun'u oraya çekmişti. Gözyaşları yanaklarından süzülürken minik Sehun tüm gücüyle büyük maun kapıyı ittirdi. Yaşlı gözleriyle babasının yanına koşturdu.

"Baba."

En küçük bebeğinin ağlayarak geldiğini gören Bay Oh endişelenerek Sehun'u kucağına aldı. Minik çocuk babasının kucağında rahatlamıştı.

"Ne oldu bebeğim?" Babası ihtiyatlı bir sesle sordu.

"Yatağımın altındaki canavar beni yemeye çalıştı." Sehun hıçkırarak konuşuyordu.

"Minik oğlum, daha önce de konuştuk yatağının altında canavarlar yok."

"A--ama baba... kocaman dişleriyle beni... beni ısırmaya çalıştı."

"Sehunnie, o senin hayal gücün. Orada canavar yok."

Babası kendisine inanmadığı için gücenen Sehun bakışlarını masaya çevirdi. Masada garip görünüşlü üzerinde yazılar yazan bir şey vardı. Dikkati hemen dağılan çocuk sordu. "Baba, nedir bu?"

Babası ceylan derisi üzerine yazılan sözleşmeye baktı ve iç çekti. Zamanı gelince oğluna onu gösterecekti ama şimdi dikkatini canavarlardan başka yere çekmeliydi yoksa minik bebeği onları asla uyutmazdı.

"O bir sözleşme."

"Sözleşme mi? O nedir?"

 Babası düşünür gibi yaparak konuştu. “İki kişi arasında yapılan yazılı anlaşma. Aynı bunun gibi.”

Sehun anlamış gibi gözlerini kocaman açarak kafasını aşağı-yukarı salladı. “Peki, orada ne yazıyor?”

Babası cevap vermeden önce uzun bir süre duraksadı. “Orada… orada senin kiminle evlenmek zorunda olduğun yazıyor Sehunnie.”

“Evlenmek mi? Sen ve annem gibi mi?” Sehunnie masumca sordu.

“Evet, ama biraz daha farklı.”

“Farklı mı? Nasıl?” Sehun’un kafası iyice karışmıştı.

“Iıımm… yani evleneceğin kişi… o bir erkek. Annen gibi değil.”

Küçük Sehun kaş çatmıştı. “Annem gibi değil mi? O zaman onu hiç sevmeyeceğim.”

*********

Aynı anda binlerce mil uzaklıktaki bir evde bu sahne tekrarlanıyordu. Küçük Jongin gördüğü kabustan uyanmış ağlayarak ebeveynlerinin yatak odasına koşturuyordu. Parmak uçlarında yükselerek kapıyı açtı ve hala yanaklarından süzülen yaşlarla içeriye girdi.

“Anneeee!”

Kadın oğlunun sesini duyar duymaz uyanmış ve doğrularak yatağa çıkmaya çalışan Jongin’i kucağına almıştı. “Ne oldu bebeğim? Kabus mu gördün?” oğlunun yanaklarını silerek sordu.

“A-anne…” Jongin başını salladı ve içini çekti.

“Anlat bebeğim. Ne gördün?”

“R-rüyamda ko-kocaman bir kurt vardı. B-beni yemek is-istiyordu—“ gördüğü kabus aklına yeniden gelince Jongin yeniden ağlamaya başlamıştı.

“Shhh, bebeğim. O kurt sana asla zarar veremez. Ben ve baban yanındayız. O sadece bir kabus.” Annesi Jongin’i gözyaşlarını silip yüzüne öpücükler kondurarak onu teselli etmeye çalışıyordu.

“G-gerçekten mi?” Jongin hıçkırdı.

“Evet, gerçekten.” Kadın oğluna gülümsedi.

Jongin sulu gözleriyle babasının tarafına bakınca boş olduğunu gördü. Başını kaldırarak sordu. “Anne, babam nerede?”

Kadın iç çekti. “Ahh. Hala çalışıyor olmalı. Gidip bakalım mı?”

Jongin başını salladı ve annesinin boynuna sarıldı. Anne yataktan kalkarak odadan çıktı ve holde ilerlerken arada içini çeken oğlunun sırtını yatıştırıcı dairelerle okşuyordu. Kocasının çalışma odasına vardıklarında ışıkların tahmin ettiği gibi açık olduğunu gördü. Kocasının yine kendisini dinlemeyerek geç saate kadar çalışmasına iç çekip başını iki yana salladı ve içeri girdi.

“Tatlım, hala çalışıyor musun?” hafif sitemkar bir sesle konuştu Minji.

Yoonjae elinde tuttuğu anlaşmadan başını şaşkınlıkla kaldırdı. “Oh? Tam olarak çalışma sayılmaz… bir şeye bakıyordum.” Durakladı. “Siz neden uyanıksınız? Oh, Jonginnie ağladın mı sen?”

Jongin babasına kollarını uzatarak kendini kucağına almasını istedi. “Baba.” Sesi titrek çıkıyordu. “Rüyamda bir kurt beni y-yemek istiyordu.” Jongin’in yanaklarından taze yaşlar akmaya başladı. Adam kaşlarını kaldırarak karısına baktı, kadın omuz silkince oğluna dönerek yaşlarını sildi.

“Shh, bebeğim. O sadece bir rüya gerçek değil.”

“A-ama gerçekti… gri bir yelesi ve kocaman dişleri vardı.” Jongin yumruklarını gözüne bastırarak hıçkırıyordu.

“Hayır, oğlum. O sadece bir rüyaydı. O kurt sana zarar veremez. Ben yanındayım.” Yoonjae oğlunun başına öpücükler kondurarak onu yatıştırmaya çalışıyordu. Aslında bu ilk değildi, Jongin sık sık kabuslar görüp onlara ağlayarak gelirdi. Minji ile beraber rüyayı unutana ve yeniden uykuya dalana kadar onunla ya oyunlar oynarlar ya da mutfakta tatlılar hazırlarlardı.

Jongin yumruklarını yüzünden çekti ve sulu gözlerini babasının yüzüne çevirdi. “G-gerçekten mi?”

“Evet, gerçekten.” Oğluna gülümsedi.

O sırada Jongin’in dikkatini masadaki ilginç obje çekmişti. Üzerinde yazılar vardı ama kağıt gibi beyaz değildi. kahverengiydi ve buruş buruştu. “Baba, şu nedir?”

"Ne nedir, oğlum?”

Jongin minik parmağıyla ceylan derisi üzerine yazılmış eski sözleşmeyi gösterdi. “İşte şu, kahverengi olan.”

“Oh, o bir sözleşme."

"Sözleşme mi? O nedir?"

Babası açıklamaya çalıştı. “İki kişi arasında yapılan yazılı anlaşma. Aynı bunun gibi.”

Jongin anlamış gibi hala yaş olan gözlerini kocaman açarak kafasını yavaşça aşağı-yukarı salladı. “Yaaa. Orada ne yazıyor peki?”

Babası cevap vermeden önce bir süre duraksadı. “Orada senin kiminle evlenmek zorunda olduğun yazıyor Jonginnie.”

“Evlenmek mi? Ama ben daha çok küçüğüm, evlenemem ki?” Jongin’in kafası karışmıştı.

“Şimdi değil, oğlum. 21 yaşını doldurduğun zaman bu evlilik gerçekleşecek.” Yoonjae yüzünü buruşturdu.

Jongin babasının yüzüne dokundu. “Baba, ben evleneceğim diye üzüldün mü?” babasını üzgün görünce hemen o da üzülmüş, gözleri sulanmıştı. “Sen üzüleceksen, tamam, evlenmeyeceğim.”

Babası hafifçe tebessüm etti. “Hayır, oğlum. Üzülsem bile bir şeyi değiştiremem. Bu ailemizin uymak zorunda olduğu bir sözleşme.”

“A-ama ben istemezsem evlenmem, değil mi?”

Yoonjae oğlunun kaş çattığını görünce güldü. “Bunun için daha çok zaman var. Şimdilik unutalım gitsin.” Duraksadıktan sonra oğlunun dikkatini başka bir şeye çekmeye karar verdi. “Yeni aldığımız arabayla oynamak ister misin, Jonginnie?”

Jongin’in yüzü hemen aydınlanmıştı. “Evet!! İsterim!! Hadi hemen gidip oynayalım baba!” babasının kucağından atlayarak elinden tuttu ve kapıya doğru sürüklemeye başladı.

*********

Chorong Kreşinde bugünün önceki günlerden pek bir farkı yoktu. Miniklerin cıvıltılarıyla birleşen bu serin mart sabahında esen rüzgâr henüz kışın gitmediğinin bir göstergesiydi. Kreşin önüne yanaşan arabadan bir adam ve bir çocuk inmişti. Çocuk çantasının saplarından tutmuş kaşlarındaki daimi çatıkla kreşe bakıyordu. Bahçede oynayan çocukların cıvıltısı havada yankılanıyordu. Bahçedeki öğretmen onları görünce karşılamak için yanlarına geldi.

“Merhabalar. Hoşgeldiniz, ben öğretmen Zhang Yixing. Siz daha önce telefonda görüştüğümüz Oh Jongsuk olmalısınız?” adam gamzelerini sergileyerek gülümseyince Sehun’un dikkati oraya çekilmişti. Gözlerini dikerek konuşurken ve gülümserken ortaya çıkan gamzeyi izliyordu ve bu sırada babasıyla bu gamzeli öğretmen arasındaki konuşmayı ilgisizce dinliyordu.

“Ah, evet, ben Oh Jongsuk. Memnun oldum.” Adam elini uzattı. “Oğlum Sehun’u kayıt ettirmek içi geldim. Yeriniz olmamasına rağmen kırmayıp bizi kabul ettiğiniz için teşekkür ederim.” Minnettarlığını göstermek için saygıyla eğildi.

Öğretmen Zhang hafifçe gülerek ellerini iki yana salladı. “Ah, sorun değil. Her zaman minikler için yerimiz vardır.” Adamın yanından kendisini yoğun bir şekilde izleyen miniğe döndü. İfadesiz yüzüyle bakışlarını üzerine dikmesi garip şekilde gerilmesine neden olmuştu. Onun seviyesine inerek çocuğa gülümsedi ve elini uzattı. “Merhaba, ben öğretmen Zhang Yixing. Senin adın ne, küçük adam?”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Ben küçük değilim, bayım. Tam 5 yaşındayım.” Bir elini kaldırarak adama yaşını gösterdi.

“Sehunnie, o senin öğretmenin.” Babası onu uyarmıştı.

“Hehe, sorun değil.” Öğretmen Zhang eliyle ensesini kaşıyarak konuştu.

“Affedersiniz öğretmen. Adım Oh Willis Sehun.” Çocuk babasının ona öğrettiği gibi kendisini tanıttıktan sonra eğilmişti.

Babası yeniden araya girdi. “Sehunnie, kendini tanıtırken Willis’i kullanmayacaktık, hatırladın mı? O sadece İngiltere’de geçerli.”

“Peki, baba.” Sehun kaş çatarak yanıtladı.

“Ahahaha, memnun oldum Sehunnie.” Öğretmen Zhang daha sonra doğruldu. “Size müdürün odasını göstereyim.”

Öğretmen Zhang yol göstererek onları müdürün odasına bıraktıktan sonra bahçedeki çocukları kontrol etmek için ayrılmıştı. Sehun’un babası kayıt işlemleri için müdürün odasına girdiğinde Sehun geride kalıp beklemeye karar vermişti.

Sandalyede oturmuş sıkıntıdan bacaklarını sallarken ilerideki bir sınıftan hıçkırık sesleri duydu. Başta görmezden gelecekti ama sıkıldığı için gidip bir bakmaya karar verdi. Sandalyeden atlayarak yere indi ve sesin geldiği yere doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Sınıftan içeri başını uzattığında bir oğlan çocuğunun köşede oturmuş ağladığını gördü. Önünde kırık oyuncak parçaları vardı. Başını eğdiği için yüzünü göremiyordu Sehun ama yanına gitmeye karar vermişti.

Ağlayan çocuğun önünde durdu. “Niye ağlıyorsun?”

Çocuk önündeki ayakkabıları fark ederek sese doğru başını kaldırdı. Büyük gözleri yaşlarla doluydu ve yanaklarında ıslak izler vardı. “O çocuklar a-arabamı kırdılar.” Çocuk bunu dedikten sonra daha çok ağlamaya başladı.

Sehun kaşlarını çatarak yeniden konuştu. “Ağlarken çok çirkin görünüyorsun.” Ağlayan çocuklardan nefret ederdi!

Çocuk gözlerini kocaman açarak ona bakıyordu. “B-ben çirkin değilim!” Sehun’a bağırmıştı ancak sesi ağlamaktan dolayı çatlak çıkmıştı.

Sehun’un kaş çatışı derinleşti. “Evet, çirkinsin! Ağlama!”

Çocuğun alt dudağı titriyordu, gözyaşları hala akıyordu ama Sehun’u hafif bir öfkeyle izliyordu. Sehun onun susmayacağını anlayınca çantasını omzundan indirdi ve içinden bir tane gökkuşağı lolipop çıkardı. “Al.” Çocuğun göğsüne sertçe lolipopu bastırdı.

Jongin şaşkınca kendisine verilen lolipopu tutarken Sehun çantasını yeniden omzuna takmış ve sınıftan çıkmıştı. Farkında olmasa da gözyaşları durmuştu ve elindeki lolipopa gözlerini kırpıştırarak bakıyordu. Yavaşça dudakları bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. O suratsız çocuk ağlamasın diye ona şeker vermişti!

*********

Kyungsoo’nun aklına uyup buraya gelmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Neden kabul etmişti ki en başta? Salaklığına denk gelmişti yine! Bu ürkütücü, tenha ara yoldan ilerlerken omurgasından aşağıya korku ürpertisi yayılmıştı. Her köşede bir hayalet ya da evsiz birisine ev sahipliği yapıyormuş gibi binaların gölgesi batmaya yüz tutmuş güneş ışınlarını engelliyordu. Hızlı adımlarla Kyungsoo’nun gelip onu almasını istediği kulübü bulmaya çalışıyordu. Kulübün tabelasını karşı kaldırımda gördüğünde neredeyse rahatlamayla bir iç çekecekti ve tam ara sokaktan çıkacakken ensesine yapışan bir el onu geriye doğru çekmişti. Ağzına kapanan el çığlığını bastırmıştı. Gözlerini korkuyla kocaman açarak bastırıldığı duvarın karşısına baktı. Onu karşılayan Jo Jungsuk’un yakışıklı yüzündeki şeytani sırıtış ve kararmış bakışlardı.

“Hey, bakın burada kimler varmış?” Jungsuk hafifçe kıkırdayarak Jongin’e yaklaştı. “Senin gibi küçük kuzuların buralarda ne işi olur?”

Jongin’in göğsü huzursuzlukla sıkışıyordu. Jungsuk’un adamları etrafını sarmış ona kaçış şansı sunmuyorlardı.

Onun konuşmadığını gören Jungsuk sırıttı. “Hey, senin şu en yakın arkadaşın denen seksi kıçlı velet nerede?”

“S-seni ilgilendirmez.” Jongin titrek çıkan sesine lanetler ediyordu.

Jungsuk bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Vay, vay… bizim masum küçük kuzunun da dili varmış. Kyungsoo’nun bana borcu var.” Jungsuk daha sonra bakışlarıyla Jongin’i baştan aşağıya gözlerindeki parıltıyla süzdü. Bir eliyle Jongin’in yüzünü kavrayarak sağa sola çevirdi. “Bakıyorum da, sende fena değilmişsin… Nasıl oldu da gözümden kaçtı?” alaycı bir şekilde sırıttı.

Jongin yüzüne birden vuran nikotinle yıkanmış nefesle yüzünü buruşturdu. Kulağına doğru yaklaşan yüz ve birden kalçasını kavrayan el ağzında hoşnutsuz bir tat oluşturmuştu.

“Benimle geliyorsun.” Jungsuk birden Jongin’in bileğinden tutarak onu iyice karanlıklaşan ara sokağın içine doğru çekmeye başladı.

Jongin’in nefesi kesilmişti. “B-bırak. Beni nereye götürüyorsun?” bileğini çekmeye çalışıyordu.

“Kyungsoo ödemek için burada olmadığına göre, bende borcu senin güzel bedeninden tahsil edeceğim.” Jungsuk başını çevirerek ona sırıttı.

Jongin iyice gerilmişti—hayır, korkudan ölecekti asıl! Bu adamların onu iyi bir yere götürmeyeceklerini anlayacak kadar onları biliyordu. Kyungsoo’ya ve onun ne idiği belirsiz sevgililerine içinden lanetler ederken aynı zamanda bundan kurtulmak için deli gibi dua ediyordu. Yeniden kekelememek için cesaretini topladı. “Bırak beni! Bir yere gelmiyorum.”

“O güzel ağzını daha iyi şeylerde kullanana kadar kapatsan iyi edersin.” Jungsuk söyledi.

Jongin bu kez elini sertçe çekiştirdiğinde birden kendini dizlerinin üzerinde buldu. Bir el saçlarını sertçe kavrayıp başını geriye itti. Ufak bir çakının yüzüne tehlikeli derecede yakın olduğunu fark etti.

Ağzını açıp çığlık atmaya başlayacakken karanlık ara yol birden kör edici bir ışıkla aydınlanmıştı. Jongin gözlerini kısarak arabadan inen uzun boylu, ince figürü görmeye çalışıyordu.  Işığın önüne gelip kendini belli eden siyah saçlı çocuk kendi yaşlarında görünüyordu.

“Hey, siz ne yapıyorsunuz orada?”

Jungsuk tükürür gibi cevapladı. “Seni ilgilendirmez velet. Kaybol buradan.” Dikkatini yeniden Jongin’e verdi.

Jongin ara yolun başındaki figürü izliyordu. Onun birini görmüş gibi başını çevirmesini izledi ve sesi yeniden kulaklarına doldu.

“Affedersiniz, memur bey. Sanırım burada bir olay var.” Eliyle onları işaret ederek bağırıyordu.

Jungsuk ve adamları polis olduğunu anladığı anda Jongin’i bırakarak tabanları yağlamışlardı. Jongin olayın şokuyla orada öylece durmuş ağladığının farkında değildi. Uzun boylu figürün kendisine yaklaşmasını izledi.

Sehun ona şöyle bir baktı. “Hey, ağlamayı kes! Çok çirkin görünüyorsun.” Duygusuzca söylemişti.

Jongin onun dediğine o kadar çok şaşırmıştı ki ağlamasının bir anda durduğunun farkında değildi. Nasıl oldu bilmiyordu ama aniden aklına belli belirsiz, silik bir anı gelmişti. Kreşteyken olan bir anısıydı. Kendini toplayarak bu görgüsüze cevap vermek için başını kaldırdı. “Ben çirkin değilim!”

Ama karşısında hiç kimse yoktu. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Kurtarıcı, ama aynı zamanda görgüsüzdü, ortadan kaybolmuştu.

*********

“Sehun, buraya gelir misin?” babasının seslendiğini duydu.

“Geliyorum baba.” Bağırarak cevap verdikten sonra iç çekti ve elindeki telefonu yatağın üzerine bıraktı. Bu akşam için buluşmayı düşündüğü kızla mesajlaşıyorlardı. Babasının çalışma odasına vardığında kapıyı çalmadan içeri girdi.

“Efendim, baba? Bir şey mi oldu?”

Babası maun rengi masasının üzerindeki belgeden başını kaldırıp baktı. “Gel, otur, evlat. Önemli bir mesele hakkında konuşmamız lazım.”

Sehun kaşlarını çatarak masanın önündeki tekli koltuklardan birisine oturdu. “Ne oldu baba? Acil bir şey mi?”

Yaşına rağmen hala genç olan babası başını hafifçe salladı. “Pek sayılmaz ama önemli. Sen çok küçükken bunu sana söylemiştim, muhtemelen unutmuşsundur.” Önündeki belgeyi kaldırdı.

Sehun bir çeşit deriye benzeyen kahverengi deriye şöyle bir baktı. “Hayır.”

Babası uzun bir iç çektikten sonra konuşmaya başladı. “Bu, Joseon zamanında yaşayan Kai Bon-gwan ve Oh Bon-gwan ailesinin arasında imzalanmış bir sözleşme. Yani atalarımızdan kalmış bir gelenek diyebiliriz.”

Sehun konunun gidişatından emin olamayarak ilgisizce babasını dinliyordu. “Ee, bunun ne alakası var şimdi?”

Babası belgeyi sallayarak konuştu. “Bu senin kiminle evleneceğini gösteriyor.”

“Ne? Hıh, saçmalık.” Sehun alaycı bir ses çıkardı.

“Sen istesen de istemesen de bu sözleşmeye uymak zorundasın, küçük bey. Bu karşı çıkamayacağımız bir belge.”

Sehun öfkelenmeye başlıyordu. “Ne demek karşı çıkamayacağım bir belge? Kiminle evleneceğime ben karar veririm, bir kâğıt parçası değil. Ayrıca ben daha lisedeyim.”

Babası yeniden derin bir iç çekti. “Senin kiminle evleneceğin yaklaşık 150 yıl önce belirlendi. Hemen evlenmeyeceksin zaten. 21 yaşını doldurmadan önce bu evlilik gerçekleşmeli.”

Sehun artık tamamen öfkelenmişti. “Bu saçmalığın daniskası sözleşme hiç umurumda değil. Ona uymayacağım.” Sert bir şekilde söyledikten sonra çalışma odasından çıkmak için kapıya yöneldi.

“Sehun, bu konuşma burada bitmedi. Atamız Oh Yeokjin'in imzaladığı bu sözleşme süresizdi ve sözleşme hiçbir koşul altında değiştirilemez. Sözleşmeyi sadece ve sadece sözleşmede ismi yazan kişiler bozabilir. Sonraki kuşaklar sözleşmeyi bozamazlar ya da karşı çıkamazlar. İşte bu yüzden karşı çıkmaya hakkın yok Sehun. Bu evlilik gerçekleşecek.”

Sehun daha fazla karşılık vermeden kapıyı arkasından çarparak odadan ayrılmıştı.

*********

Jongin aklında hala geçen hafta babasının anlattıklarını canlandırırken çevresindeki olanlara dikkat etmeksizin etrafı izliyordu. Atalarının yaptığı bir sözleşme onu da bağladığı için tanımadığı birisiyle evlenmek zorundaydı. Babası sözleşmeyi küçükken ona gösterdiğini anlatmıştı ama açıkçası hatırlamıyordu. Bu sözleşmeye göre 21 yaşını doldurmadan önce evlenmesi gerekiyormuş. Seneye 21 yaşına gireceğinden evlenmesi için 1 yılı kalmıştı. Gerçi bu evliliğe karşı çıkmak için bir nedeni yoktu. Ailesinin kararlarına çok nadiren karşı çıkardı. Hem sevdiği birisi de yoktu. Bu düşünceyle beraber yüzünü buruşturdu. Sevdiği birisinin olmadığını söylerse yalan söylemiş olurdu. Ama yine de aptal diyerek kendine kızmasını engelleyemiyordu. Kim sadece bir kez yüzünü gördüğü birisine âşık olurdu ki?! Kimse.

Ama Jongin kendisine engel olamıyordu. Yaklaşık 2 yıl önce kendisini o ara yolda kurtaran çocuğu düşündüğünde içini tuhaf bir duygu kaplıyordu. Bunlar hep okuduğu tarihi aşk romanları yüzünden o gün siyah saçlı kurtarıcısını hemen kahramanı yapmıştı ve kaderlerinin bir gün yeniden kesişmesini bekliyordu. Tabii, bu beklentisi babasının ona tanımadığı birisiyle evleneceğini söylemesine kadar sürmüştü. İçinde hala ufacık bir umut kırıntısının kaldığını kabul etmek istemiyordu ama yine de orada, bir yerlerde hep onu bekleyecekti. Derin bir iç çektiğinde yanında oturan ailesinin bakışları ona döndü.

“Jongin, iyi misin?” annesi sordu.

Jongin düşüncelerinden sıyrılarak yanındaki annesine döndü ve hafifçe gülümsedi. “İyiyim, anneciğim.” Boğazının kuruluğunu gidermek için bardağa uzanıp bir yudum su içti.

“Ah, işte geldiler.” Babasının cümlesiyle Jongin’in midesi düğüm düğüm olmuştu. İçtiği su neredeyse boğazına duracaktı. Yutkunduktan sonra ikinci ailesi olacak kişileri karşılamak için ayağa kalktı. Yüzüne kibar bir gülümseme oturtarak masalarına gelmiş olan misafirlere merhaba demek için başını kaldırdığında nefesi teklemişti. Ailesi selamlaşırken Jongin büyümüş gözleriyle karşısındaki siyah saçlı adama bakıyordu. Yüzündeki sert ifadeyle kendisine şöyle bir bakarak bakışlarını Jongin’in ailesine çevirmişti.

“Merhaba efendim. Ben Oh Sehun.” Eğildi. Kendini tanıtırken çıkan ses tonu soğuktu ve ifadesi burada olmaktan hoşlanmadığını belli ediyordu.

Annesi elini sırtına koyunca kendine gelerek hemen eğildi. “Merhaba efendim. Ben Kim Jongin. Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.” Şok ve heyecanla sesi titrek çıkmıştı. Sehun’a döndü. “M-Merhaba Sehun. Memnun oldum.

Sehun ise homurdanarak sandalyesine oturdu. Sehun’un babası kibarca gülerek ortamın gerginliğini dağıtmaya çalıştı. “Zamane çocukları işte.”

Jongin’in babası da hafifçe güldü. “Neden oturmuyoruz?”

Herkes yerine oturup siparişlerini verdikten sonra bile ortamdaki tuhaf gergin hava devam ediyordu. Anneleri ve babaları kendi hallerinde konuşurken Jongin, Sehun’un bakışları altında gittikçe terliyor ve kızarıyordu. Kahramanının müstakbel kocası olacağı gerçeğini hala sindirememişti. Buna inanamıyordu.

Kendine gelmek için yüzüne su çarpmaya karar verdi. Lavaboya gitmek için izin alarak masadan kalktı ve titreyen bacaklarına rağmen bir yere çarpmadan lavaboya ulaşabildi. Hemen musluklardan birini açarak yüzüne birkaç kez soğuk su çarptı. Ancak soğuk suya rağmen hala yüzünün yandığını hissedebiliyordu. Aynaya bakmak için başını kaldırdığında gözleri bir anda kendisini izleyen sert bakışlarla karşılaştı. Hafif zıplayarak arkasını döndü.

“Sehun…”

Sehun ellerine ceplerine sokmuş kapının orada dikiliyordu. Bir kaşını kaldırarak sert, keskin bakışlarıyla Jongin’i baştan ayağa süzdü.

Jongin o bakışların altında titremeye başladı ve gerilememek için kendisini zor tuttu. “B-Bir şey mi oldu?” istemsizce kekelemişti.

“Hayır.” Sehun basitçe cevapladı. “Yatağıma almak zorunda kalacağım bedeni şöyle bir süzüyordum.”

Jongin’in dili tutulmuştu. Konuşmak için ağzını açıp kapatıyordu ve şu anda aptal bir ördeğe benzediğinden emindi. Sehun ona doğru yaklaşmaya başlayınca bir adım geriye gittiğinde lavaboya çarpmıştı. O hala üzerine gelirken lavaboyla bir bütün olma çabası veriyordu resmen Jongin. Tam önünde durup üzerine eğilince Jongin lavabonun kenarına tutundu, ellerini öyle sıkıyordu ki eklemleri kesin beyazlamıştı.

Sehun’un nefesini kulağında hissetti ve fısıldadığını duydu. “Fena değil. İstersem çok işime yararsın.” Dedi ve geri çekilerek çenesini hafifçe dişledi. Jongin’in yüzüne karşı sırıttıktan sonra arkasını dönüp lavabodan çıktı.

Jongin ise dumura uğramış bir ifadeyle ne düşüneceğini, ne hissedeceğini bilemeyerek orada kalakalmıştı. Şu anda tek hissettiği dizlerinin titrediğiydi ve lavaboya sıkıca tutunmamış olsa emindi ki çoktan yerde olurdu.

İçinden bir his Oh Sehun’un işleri onun için kolaylaştırmayacağını söylüyordu.

**********

Düğünden bir önceki gece Jongin hiç uyuyamamıştı. O kadar gergindi ki uyku yanına yaklaşamamıştı bile. Uyumak için her şeyi denemişti; koyun, keçi, inek, ayı vs. tüm hayvanları saymıştı ama hiçbiri bir fayda etmemişti. Annesinin yarın—daha doğrusu bugün—sabah güzellik uykusunu almadığını görünce azarlamalarını hayal edebiliyordu ancak gözünü kapattığı her an yüzünün önünde bir adet Sehun beliriyordu. Sehun da onun için eşittir gerginlik demekti. Sehun nasıl olacak, ona nasıl davranacak, düğünden sonra neler olacak ve en önemlisi düğünde neler olacak gibi sorular sabaha kadar beynini kemirmişti.

Dolayısıyla düğün sabahına uykusuzluktan şişmiş bir yüz ile merhaba demişti. Annesi tabii ki onu azarlamıştı ama elinden bir şey gelmezdi. Hazırlıklar için oradan oraya sürüklenmesini zar zor hissedebiliyordu. Saat öğlen olduğunda annesinin zorlamasıyla birkaç lokma yiyebildiği kahvaltıyı çıkarmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Şimdi de heyecandan midesi bulanmaya başlamıştı.

Düğünün yapılacağı mekânda damatlara ayrılan odadaydı ve yerinde duramayarak odayı arşınlıyordu. Sehun odanın köşesindeki paravanın arkasında giyiniyordu. Jongin’in elinde olmadan ikide bir gözleri paravana kayıyordu. O sırada kapı açıldı ve içeri uzun boylu birisi girdi.

“Affedersiniz, ben hayırsız yeğenimi arıyordum.” Jongin arkasını dönünce karşısındaki yabancı bir ıslık çalmıştı. “Wow, ne şanslıyım ki gördüğüm en yakışıklı damada denk geldim.”

Jongin’in şaşkınlıktan dili tutulmuştu ama bu kadar yakışıklı birinden itiraf aldığı için yanakları da kızarmıştı. “Efendim?”

“Merhaba, ben Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Oh Sehun’un biricik dayısıyım.” Adam elini uzattı. Jongin titreyen eliyle uzandı. “M-Merhaba.”

“Biricikmiş? Hah! Kim demiş onu?” Sehun hazırlanmasını bitirerek paravanın arkasından çıktı. Jongin’in nefesi kesilmişti. Sehun’un o siyah smokinin içinde bu kadar muhteşem görünmesi kesinlikle adil değildi.

“Ahh, küçük Sehunnie. Kalbimi kırıyorsun ama.” Chanyeol elini göğsüne bastırarak yalandan incinmiş gibi davranıyordu.

“Bana küçük deme diye kaç kere söyleyeceğim sana, Chanyeol dayıcığım.” Sehun dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. Chanyeol’un ona her seferinde çocuk gibi davranmasından hep nefret etmişti.

Chanyeol onu umursamayarak Jongin’e döndü. “Ee, yakışıklı çocuk. Bana kaçmaya ne dersin?” kaşlarını oynattı.

“Ne?” Jongin söyledi.

Chanyeol, Jongin’in yanına gelerek aniden elini beline sardı ve kendine çekti. “Bu sıkıcı veledi boşver. Ben sana daha güzel ve eğlenceli bir hayat sunabilirim.”

Jongin’in ağzı açık kalmıştı. Ama o cevap veremeden kolundan tutan bir el onu diğer tarafa savururken Chanyeol’u ittirmişti.

“Ondan uzak dur.” Jongin bu sefer de kendisini Sehun’a yapışmış bir halde buldu. “O BENİM kocam.” Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde sahiplenici davranıyordu.

Chanyeol içten içe eğlenerek bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Kocan mı? Daha evlenmediniz. Nikâha saatler var yani Jongin hala bana kaçmak için şansın var.” Sehun’un damarına basmaya devam ediyordu. Bu suratsız velet her ne kadar hiçbir şeye ilgi duymuyormuş gibi dursa da, bir kere onun olduğunu söylenilen şeyi hemen sahiplenirdi. Yalnızca bunu asla kabul etmezdi. Chanyeol da sürekli onunla uğraşmaya bayılırdı.

“Şansın bile olamaz.” Sehun öfkeyle ona bakıyordu. “Git buradan.”

“Sen öyle san. Evlenseniz bile ben hala devam edeceğim. Sonuçta küçük Sehunnie, bu güzel damadın sadece sana ait olması haksızlık değil mi?” Chanyeol sırıtarak söyledi. Sehun’un bozaran suratına gülmemek için kendisini zor tutuyordu.

“İzin verirsen nişanlımla son hazırlıklarımızı yapmalıyız, dayıcığım.” Sehun’un bir anda sıcacık bir tona bürünen sesi hayra alamet değildi. Jongin o anda yerin yarılıp kendini içine almasını istiyordu.

“İzin veremem. Güzel damadınla iyice kaynaşmak istiyorum. Gel Jongin.” Jongin’in kolundan tutarak kendine çekmeye çalıştı ancak Sehun eline vurarak onu durdurdu.

“Dokunma sakın.” Sehun’un sabrı taşmıştı. Chanyeol’u kapıya doğru sürükledi. “Hadi, güle güle.”

Sehun’un kendisini sürüklemesine ve kendisine böyle davranmasına bozulan Chanyeol onu durdurdu. “Bırak.” Chanyeol odadan çıkmak için arkasını döndüğünde kısa boylu birisine çarpmıştı. "Hey, yol versene cüce." Sehun'a siniri hala geçmediği için biraz sert çıkmıştı.

Önündeki siyah saçlı adam kararan yüzüyle ona dik dik bakıyordu. "Yah. Sen kime cüce diyorsun?" Kyungsoo dişlerinin arasından söyledi. Jongin, Chanyeol'un arkasında gerginlikten tırnaklarını ısırıyordu.

Chanyeol alayla bir kaşını kaldırdı. "Senden başka bir cüce göremiyorum ben burada, minik adam." Chanyeol sırıttı.

Kyungsoo'nun başından neredeyse dumanlar çıkıyordu. Daha fazla kararan yüzüyle Chanyeol'un yakasına yapıştı. "Sen kime minik diyorsun, ha?! Ben adamı ne yaparım, biliyor musun sen?!" Kyungsoo öfkeyle Chanyeol'u sarsarken onun kendisine sırıttığını görünce öfkesi iyice katlanmıştı. "Birde karşıma geçmiş sırıtıyorsun!!!"

Ve Kyungsoo’nun yumruğu Chanyeol’un çenesinde patladı.

Jongin ise şu anda yaşadığı düğün gerginliğinin üstüne birde bu eklenince ağlamaya başlamıştı.

*********

Kyungsoo’nun elinden Chanyeol’u almaya çalışırken Sehun’un ilgisizce kenardan onları izlemişti ve Jongin’in ağlama krizini bir şekilde atlatmışlardı. Zaman hızlıca akıp gitmiş, misafirler yerlerini almış ve damatları bekler vaziyetteydiler. Misafirlerin çoğu ailelerinin tanıdıklarıydı, Jongin sadece Kyungsoo’yu davet etmişti ve o da sağdıcıydı.

Sehun’la beraber mihraba yürürken Jongin heyecandan kimseye bakamıyordu. Yürürken ayaklarına bakıyordu ve Sehun’un kolunun içini çaktırmadan çimdiklemesiyle irkilerek başını kaldırdı. Mihrapta Chanyeol’un alaycı bir şekilde sırıtmasını ve Kyungsoo’nun avını gözleyen bir aslan gibi yan gözle Chanyeol’a öfkeyle baktığını gördü. İçinden Kyungsoo’nun sabrının taşmaması için bir hızlı bir dua etti.

Sonunda mihraba varmışlardı ve Sehun, Jongin’in terlemiş elini kendi soğuk elinin içine hapsetmişti. Birbirlerine bakarak yeminlerini ettiler; Sehun ifadesiz bir suratla ezberden konuşur gibi yeminini ederken Jongin heyecandan söyleyeceklerinin yarısını unutmuştu. Rahibin sözleriyle kalp atışları hızlanmıştı ve Sehun’un dudaklarına bakarak içten içe uzun zamandır umduğu kelimeleri bekliyordu.

“Sen, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin’i kocan olarak kabul ediyor musun?”

“Evet, ediyorum.” Bunu söylerken hafifçe sırıtması Jongin’in gerilen sinirlerini iyice germişti.

“Sen, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun’u kocan olarak kabul ediyor musun?”

Jongin ani boğaz kurumasının geçmesi için zorla yutkundu ve sonunda o sözleri söyledi. “Evet, ediyorum.” Sesi titrek çıkmıştı. Davetlilerden birkaçının kıkırdadığını duyabiliyordu.

“O halde bende sizi koca-koca ilan ediyorum. Damadı öpebilirsiniz.” Rahip son sözleri söyledi.

Sehun eğilerek sade bir öpücük kondurdu ve bu evliliği mühürledi.

*********

Saatler sonra yeni evlerine adım attıklarında ikisi de çok yorulmuşlardı. Jongin derin bir iç çekiş koyuverdi.

Sehun alaycı bir sesle konuştu. “Evim, evim güzel evim…”

Jongin bir anda midesinin guruldamasıyla karnını tutarak başını eğdi. Yanakları utançtan kızarıyordu. “Şey… dünden beri pek bir şey yemedim…”

Sehun homurdandı ve mutfağı işaret etti. “Annemler buzdolabını kesin doldurmuştur. Bir şeyler atıştırabilirsin. Ben duşa gireceğim.” Dedikten sonra holün diğer tarafındaki yatak odasında gözden kayboldu.

Sehun’un arkasından iç çektikten sonra birkaç lokma bir şey yiyebileceğini umarak mutfağa geçti. Buzdolabı gerçekten de doluydu. Bu akşamki düğün yemeğinden kalanları çıkartarak yemeye zorladı kendini. Bu gecenin ne olduğunu aklına geldikçe tüm bedenini ürpertiler sarıyordu. Nişanlandıklarından beri itiraf edemese de bu geceye kendini zihinsel ve bedensel olarak hazırlamaya çalışıyordu. Ama gerginliğinin giderek artmasıyla tüm o zaman boyunca hazırlanması boşa gitmiş gibiydi. Lokmalarının boğazından geçmediğini hissedince daha fazla zorlamamaya karar verdi ve yatak odasına gitti.

Sehun Jongin’e yeteri kadar süre tanıdığını düşünerek duştan çıktı. Banyonun kapısını açtığında karşısında yatakta bağdaş kurarak oturan ve elleriyle oynayan Jongin ile karşılaşmıştı. Üzerine pijamalarını geçirmişti. “Jongin.”

Seslenmesiyle kafasını hızla kaldıran Jongin gözleri buluştu. Islak saçlarından damlayan sular Sehun’un bembeyaz teninden akarak beline sardığı havlunun içinde kayboluyordu. Geniş omuzları ve dar, incecik bedeniyle mükemmel bir Adonis’i andırıyordu.

Jongin utanarak başını eğdi. “E-efendim.” Kirpiklerinin altından Sehun’a bir bakış attı ve o anda kalbi yeniden duracak gibi olmuştu. Sert ve geniş göğsü, kaslı kolları, ince ama hafifçe dolgun dudakları… Jongin’in içindeki kıvılcımları ateşleyen ve onu kor gibi yakan bir meleğe benziyordu.

Jongin onu dayanılmaz buluyordu ve o kaslı kolların arasına sokularak kendine vereceği öpücüklerine teslim olmak istiyordu. Tanrının ve toplumun gözü önünde onlar evliydiler ve kocasının ilgisinden mahrum kalması ya da bu ilgiden hoşlanmıyormuş gibi yapması da mantıksızdı.

Sehun hiçbir şey demeden yatağa yaklaştı ve yakıcı dudakları Jongin’in dolgun dudaklarına açlıkla saldırdı. Jongin, Sehun’dan aniden gelen tutkulu öpücüğe başta şaşırmıştı ama gözlerini kapatarak karşılık vermesi uzun sürmemişti. Sehun’un elleri Jongin’in yanlarına inerek giydiği pijamayı yukarı doğru sıyırdı. Elleriyle ortaya çıkan teni okşadıktan sonra geri çekilerek pijamadan kurtuldu. Jongin’i omzundan ittirerek yatağa yatırdı ve pijamasının altından da kurtuldu. Kendi havlusunu da çekip kenara fırlattıktan sonra huysuzluğundan belli etmese bile, o tanışmadan beri arzuladığı bu esmer bedenin üzerine tırmandı.

Jongin’in kendisine bakan gözlerinin içine baktı ve dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi. Bu seferki öpücüğü az öncekinden daha sert ve tutkuluydu. Dudakları hoyratça dolgun dudakları hırpalarken Jongin’in bilinçsizce inlemelerini Sehun’un kulaklarında çınlamaya başlamıştı. Jongin’in tatlı inlemeleriyle şimdiden sarhoş olan Sehun ellerini Jongin’in beline daha sıkı sararak onu sert göğsüne iyice yasladı. Diliyle üst dudağa fiske vurarak açılmasını emrettiğinde Jongin tereddüt etmeden ağzını açmıştı. Sıcak mağarasını işgal eden pütürlü dile ürkekçe dokunarak karşılık verdi Jongin. Dilleri birbirine dokunduğunda Jongin’in bedeni elektrik çarpmış gibi titremişti. Sehun onu cesaretlendirmek için dilini dilinin etrafında döndürüyor, dişleriyle kavrayarak onu kendi ağzına çekiyor ve kendisine karşılık vermesi için ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Jongin içinde uyanan saf arzu içgüdüleriyle dilini daha cesurca Sehun’un ağzına sokup çıkarmaya başlamıştı. Parmaklarının arasından kayan ipeksi saçları çekiştirerek Sehun’un dudaklarını mümkünmüşçesine daha çok dudaklarına bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun’un elleri Jongin’in bedeninde kayarak kalçalarına geldi ve o kalçaları kavrayarak avuçları arasında yumuşak dolgunlukları sıktırdı. Jongin dudaklarını Sehun’un dudaklarına yaslayarak istekle inlemişti.

Sehun geriye çekildi ve karşısındaki hafif kaslı esmer göğüs ağzının kurumasına neden olmuştu. Sehun dudaklarını Jongin’in boynuna bastırdı. Boyun çizgisi boyunca yumuşak öpücüklerini köprücük kemiklerine doğru sürükledi. Boynu ve omzunun buluştuğu noktaya dişlerini geçirdi. Altındaki beden hafif sızıyla belini kaldırarak Sehun’a sürtünmüştü. Sehun birbirlerine dokunan ereksiyonları yüzünden inledi ve dudaklarını ısırdığı yerin üzerine kapatarak sertçe emmeye başladı. Jongin’in boynunu bir yarıdan diğer yarıya yarım daire şeklinde izlerle kaplıyordu. Isırdığı yerlerin sızısını almak için diliyle ıslatıyor ve daha sonra kuvvetle emerek kanın orada toplanmasını sağlıyordu. Jongin’in boynundaki kolye gibi olan izlerin birkaç gün boyunca geçmeyeceğinden emin oluyordu. Jongin’in elleri ise Sehun’un omuzlarından sırtına doğru gezerken parmak uçlarında gerilen kaslar onu hafifçe gıdıklandırıyordu.

Sehun dudaklarını kendisini bekleyen ve sabırsızlıkla dikleşen tepeciklere yönlendirdi. Bir göğüs ucunu dişleriyle çekiştirerek bırakıyordu. Diliyle etrafında daire çizdi ve ağzına alarak onu tahrik etmeye başladı. Sehun geri çekilerek göğüs ucuna nazikçe bir öpücük kondurdu ve diğerine de aynı muameleyi uygulamak için ona yöneldi. Jongin bir elini Sehun’un saçları arasına soktu ve onu kendine bastırdı. İnlemelerini artık tutamıyordu.

Sehun dilini iki göğüs ucu arasındaki vadiden göbek deliğine doğru kaydırdı. Göbek deliğinin üst kısmındaki deriyi dişleriyle sıkıştırdığında Jongin ona şu ana kadar ki en yüksek inlemesini bahşetmişti. Sehun’u saçlarından göbeğine bastırıyor ve göbeğini içgüdüsel bir hareketle Sehun’un ağzına doğru kaldırıyordu. Sehun, Jongin’in kasıklarının kavisli çizgisini diliyle bir uçtan diğer uca kadar keşfetti. Elleri rahat durmayarak Jongin’in iç çamaşırından bir çırpıda kurtulmuştu. Jongin’in kendine ait olduğuna dair olan tüm izlerin bedeninin her bir noktasını süslemesini istiyordu. Dudaklarını bu sefer Jongin’in pelvis kemiğine kapatmıştı. Elleri ise rahat durmayarak Jongin’in yanlarını, sırtını ve göğüs uçlarını durmaksızın okşuyordu.

Zevkten aklını kaybedecek kıvama gelen Jongin kendini kaybetmek üzereydi. Sehun kendini yukarı çekerek dudaklarını yeniden onunkilerle buluşturdu. Sehun’un parmaklarını deliğinin üzerinde hissedince Jongin’in bedeni gerildi. Sehun parmağın yavaşça içine yolladığında Jongin’in suratı buruşmuştu ama gözlerini bir an olsun Sehun’un yüzünden ayıramıyordu. Parmağını içinde yavaşça hareket ettiriyordu. Diğer parmaklarını eklemeden önce Sehun eğilerek Jongin’in dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. İçini işgal eden diğer parmaklarla Jongin’in tüm bedeni acıyla gerilmişti ve gözlerini sımsıkı kapatmıştı. Ağzını hafifçe aralayarak sık nefesler alıyordu. Sehun onun aralık dudaklarına durmaksızın minik minik öpücükler kondururken onu genişletmeye çalışıyordu. Yeterince genişlediğinden emin olduğunda parmaklarını çıkardı ve eliyle daha çok sertleşmesi için sıvazladığı uzunluğunu Jongin’in deliğine konumlandırdı. İki eliyle Jongin’in kalçalarını kavrayarak havaya kaldırdı ve dişlerini sıkarak tek hamlede Jongin’in sıkılığına gömülmüştü. Jongin hissettiği acıyla karışık zevkle parmaklarını Sehun’un sırtına bastırmıştı. Birkaç dakika sonra Sehun yavaşça Jongin’in içinden çıkıyor ve yine aynı yavaşlıkta içine geri giriyordu. Jongin’in doruk noktasına çıkmasına yardım edecek noktayı arıyordu. Birkaç vuruştan sonra Jongin’in boğazının derinliklerinden gelen uzun inlemesiyle doğru noktaya vurduğunu anladı. Vakit kaybetmeden hızlanarak Jongin’in tatlı noktasına işkencesine başladı. Jongin’in her vuruşla beraber inlemeleri yükseliyordu. Ve çok geçmeden o tatlı inlemeler çığlıklara dönüşmüştü. Jongin karnındaki tanıdık olmayan kasılmayla kafasını geriye attı. Jongin orgazmının yakın olmasıyla sıkışan duvarları içine hapsolan Sehun çok geçmeden zevkin doruklarına çıkacağını biliyordu. Jongin’in bir bacağını beline yasladı ve hareketlerini daha da hızlandırdı. Vuruşları artık daha hızlı, daha sert ve daha acımasızdı.

Bir elini Jongin’in ihmal edilen erkekliğine attı ve hızla çekmeye başladı. Jongin’in dudaklarına doğru eğildi ve fısıldadı. “Hadi. Bırak kendini, Jongin.”

Jongin kendini bıraktığında tüm bedeni coşkuyla ve zevkle sarsılıyordu ve en sonunda Sehun’un adı çığlık şeklinde dudaklarından döküldü. Jongin’in orgazmıyla sıkışan duvarlarına daha fazla karşı koyamamıştı Sehun. Adeta bir volkan gibi patlayarak yoğun bir şekilde Jongin’in derinliklerine kendini bırakıyordu. Alçak sesle homurdanarak yüzünü Jongin’in boynuna gömdü. Gücü tükenerek Jongin’in üzerine yuvarlanmıştı.

Jongin iç çekerek kollarını daha sıkı Sehun’a sardı ve uykunun kollarına kendisini bıraktı.

**********

Balayındaki günleri sessiz ve sakin geçmişti. Sehun’la ilk geceden sonra bir kez daha beraber olmuşlardı ve Jongin onun kendisine dokunmasını heyecan ve hevesle bekliyordu. Çünkü bedenine dokunurken onun aynı zamanda ruhuna da dokunduğunu hissediyordu. Kendisinin de Sehun’un ruhuna dokunmasını istiyordu o yüzden o hala mesafeli davransa da aralarına yaptığı duvarı geçmeye çalışıyordu.

Sehun evlendikten sonra babasının şirketinde işe başlamıştı ve balayındayken gelen telefonla Seul’e geri dönmek zorunda kalmışlardı. Jongin ise evden çalışan bir editördü. Seul’e vardıklarında Sehun vakit kaybetmeden onu almaya gelen arabayla şirkete gitmişti.

Jongin tam taksiye binip eve gidecekken Chanyeol arayarak onu almaya geleceğini söylemişti. Chanyeol’la ikisi çok iyi anlaşmışlardı, hatta Jongin onu akşam yemeğine davet etmişti o gün. Akşam Sehun geldiğinde tabii ki oldukça gergin geçmişti o yemek Jongin için. Chanyeol, Sehun’un yanında sürekli ona asılarak Sehun’la tartışma çıkarmıştı. Sehun’un harekete geçmesi için yardım edeceğine söz vermişti Chanyeol o yüzden Jongin onun yardımlarına minnettardı, sadece Sehun’un Chanyeol’a ciddi bir hasar vermemesini umuyordu. Yemek sorunsuz bir şekilde atlatıldıktan sonra Chanyeol gelen telefon üzerine ayrılmak zorunda kalmıştı. Tabii giderken Jongin’in yanağına sulu bir öpücük kondurmayı unutmamıştı. Sehun ise onu asansöre kadar kovalarken Jongin hemen içeri sıvışıp bulaşıklara başlamıştı. Sehun burnundan soluyarak eve dönmüş, Jongin’i kolundan tutarak yatak odasına sürüklemiş ve ona harika bir sevişme yaşatmıştı. Jongin uykuya dalmadan önce içinden Chanyeol’a birçok teşekkür göndermişti.

Ertesi sabah erkenden kalkarak hem kahvaltı hem de küçük saklama kaplarında Sehun’a tok tutan atıştırmalıklardan hazırlamıştı. Sehun duşunu almış ve çoktan giyinmiş olarak mutfağa indiğinde Jongin masayı hazırlamayı bitirmişti.

“Günaydın.” Hafifçe gülümseyerek söyledi Jongin.

“Günaydın.” Sehun düz bir tonda yanıtladı. Bir bardak su içtikten sonra kapıya yönelmişti.

“Kahvaltı yapmayacak mısın?” Jongin arkasından sordu.

“Hayır. Zamanım yok.” Sehun holdeki aynada kravatını düzeltiyordu.

“Ama aç gidemezsin, bir-iki lokma bir şey yeseydin.”

“Vaktim yok dedim.” Sehun evrak çantasını almak için yere eğildi.

Jongin bu sefer de saklama kaplarını alarak Sehun’un yanına gitti. “O zaman bunları al. Atıştırmalık var.”

Sehun şöyle bir baktı. “Çocuk muyum ben de bana beslenme çantası hazırlamışsın?” kaşlarını çatarak söyledi ve ayakkabılarını giyerek arkasına bakmadan çıktı.

Jongin üzgün bir sesle çoktan kapan kapıya söyledi. “Kolay gelsin.” Gözleri yaşarıyordu ve saklama kaplarını tezgâha bıraktı. İştahı kaçmıştı ve gözünden düşen yaşlarla masayı topladı. Sehun’un kalbini kırmasını unutmak için duş almış, evi toparlamış, bazı odaları yeniden düzenlemişti. İşten aldığı izinin bitmesine daha çok olduğu için kendini başka şeylerle oyalamıştı. Akşam olduğunda sabahki olaydan yılmayarak Sehun’un annesinden öğrendiği sevdiği yemekleri yapmıştı ve onu beklemeye başlamıştı. Ancak saatler ilerlemesine rağmen Sehun hala gelmemişti ve yemekler soğuduktan sonra Jongin de masadan ayrılmıştı. Sehun’u beklerken televizyon izlemeye başlamıştı ama çok geçmeden uyuyakalmıştı.

Sehun şirkette geçen yorucu bir günün sonunda eve adım atabildiğinde derin bir iç çekti. Mutfaktan geçerken gözüne hala kurulu olan masa takılmıştı ve anlaşılan Jongin sabah kendine kötü davransa bile hala yılmadan çabalıyordu. Televizyon sesinin geldiği oturma odasına gitti.

“Jongin, ben ge—“ onun koltukta kıvrılmış uyuduğunu görünce durakladı. Yaklaşarak sehpaya oturdu ve Jongin’in yüzünden saçlarını çekti. Onun uyuduğundan emin olarak konuştu. “Çekilmez olabildiğimi biliyorum ama benden ve bizden vazgeçmeni istemiyorum.” Yanağını elinin tersiyle okşadı.

Mutfağı toplamak için gittiğinde Jongin’in sevdiği yemekleri yaptığını görmüştü. Hafifçe gülümseyerek soğumuş olan yemeklerden birkaç lokma yedi ve ortalığı topladı. Daha sonra içeri geçerek Jongin’i yataklarına taşıdı. Pijamalarını giydirirken bile uyanmamıştı Jongin, çok ağır bir uykusu vardı. Kendisi de üzerini değiştirdikten sonra yatağa girdi ve o sırada Jongin içgüdüsel olarak kendisine döndü. Jongin’i bir süre uyurken izledi ve onu kendine çekerek sarıldı. Nasılsa Jongin bunları hissetmeyecekti ve o uyandığında çoktan işe gitmiş olacaktı. Jongin iyice göğsüne sokulunca onun güzel kokan saçlarına hafif, hissedilemeyecek bir öpücük kondurdu ve kendisini çağıran uykuya daha fazla dayanamayarak gözlerini kapattı.

Jongin ertesi sabah uyandığında kendini yatakta ve pijamalarıyla bulunca çok şaşırmıştı. Sehun yanında yoktu, çoktan işe gitmiş olmalı, diye düşünerek su içmek için mutfağa gitti. Mutfağın dün gece bıraktığı gibi olmadığını görünce şaşkınlığı daha çok artmıştı. Ama tezgâhın üzerindeki saklama kaplarının da gittiğini görünce yüzüne gittikçe genişleyen bir gülümseme yayılmıştı. Hafif bir melodi tutturarak kahvaltı için bir şeyler hazırlamaya koyuldu.

Vazgeçmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu.

***********

Sehun ayak seslerini duyunca başını geriye doğru çevirdi. Jongin'i görünce gözleri hafifçe açıldı. Siyah saçları gözlerinin üzerine düşüyordu; siyah kalem çekilmiş, şeftali rengi far sürülmüş gözlerinin. Üzerinde içindeki spor atleti açıkça gösteren delikli siyah bir kazak, bacaklarını sımsıkı saran dar siyah kot vardı. Telefonuyla yazışarak ön kapıya ilerliyordu.

Sehun boğazını temizledi. "Nereye gidiyorsun?"

Jongin başını kaldırıp ona şöyle baktı. "Seni ilgilendirmez."

Sehun şaşırmıştı. "Ne demek seni ilgilendirmez? Ben senin kocanım."

Jongin bir kaşını kaldırdı. "Öyle mi?"

Sehun dişlerini sıktı. "Nereye gidiyorsun diye sordum."

"Chanyeol'la buluşacağım." Jongin ayakkabılarını giyiyordu.

"Chanyeol?" Sehun sinir katsayısının arttığını hissediyordu.

"Evet, Chanyeol. Neyse geç gelirim muhtemelen, beni bekleme." anahtarını alırken söyledi.

Sehun hemen ayağa kalktı. "Hey! Bir yere gidemezsin. Dur çabuk orada."

"Hadi ya?" jongin bir kaşını alayla kaldırdı. "Kim demiş gidemeyeceğimi?" kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi.

"Ben diyorum. Kocanım senin. Ben gidemezsin diyorsam gidemezsin."

"Demek öyle. Nasıl gidiyorum bak izle?" dedikten sonra kapıyı arkasından çarparak çıkıp gitmişti.

Sehun ağzını balık gibi kapatarak inanamazcasına kapıya bakakalmıştı. _‘Demek Chanyeol’la buluşmak için bana karşı gelip gittin. Buna izin vereceğimi mi sandın?_ ’ Sehun içinden öfkeyle düşünerek hemen anahtarlarını kaparak Jongin’e yetişmek için çıktı. Gizlice onu takip edecekti. Otoparka indiğinde Jongin’in arabasının çalıştığını görünce hemen yakalanmamak için bir kolonun arkasına saklandı. Jongin’in arabası çıkışa doğru gözden kaybolunca vakit kaybetmeden Porsche arabasına atlayarak peşine düştü.

Yarım saat sonra Wolf’s Den isimli bir barın önüne park ediyordu. İçeriye girdiğinde birbirine karışmış yoğun kokularla yüzünü buruşturdu. Dikkatlice barın içlerine doğru ilerlerken kendisine dokunmaya çalışan elleri ittiriyordu. Mekânı gözleriyle taradıktan sonra biraz ilerideki Jongin’i seçebilmişti. Yanında Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo’yu da görmüştü.

Sehun, Jongin’i görebilecek kadar yakın ama kendini belli etmeyecek kadar uzakta olan bir tabureye oturdu. Barmenden içki yerine su istediği ve Jongin’i izlemeye başladı. Jongin’in garsonun tepkisinde renkli bir içki aldığını seçebiliyordu. İçkisini kafasına dikti ve suratını asarak diğerleriyle sohbete başladı. Değişen yüz ifadeleri ve elini kolunu oynatmasıyla Sehun’u anlattığı belliydi. Bu arada Jongin garsondan iki bardak daha almıştı ve içkiden dolayı yanaklarının kızarıklığı Sehun’u hem cezbediyor hem de sinirlendiriyordu.

Öfkeli bakışlarını Chanyeol’a çevirdiğinde onun alaycı bir ifadeyle Kyungsoo’ya bir şey dediğini görmüştü. Kyungsoo sinirli bir ifadeyle Chanyeol’a karşılık vermişti ve yanaklarının kızarması–öfke mi yoksa utanç mı belli değildi— bu ortamda bile belli oluyordu. Chanyeol bir kahkaha patlatınca Kyungsoo ona vurmak için yumruğunu havaya kaldırdı ama Chanyeol havada yakalamıştı. Onlar gözlerini birbirlerine dikerek bakışmaya devam ederken Sehun gözlerini devirdi. Tanrı aşkına, şu iki aptalın arasındaki cinsel gerilimi hiç mi kimse fark edemiyordu. Onlardan etrafa yayılan buram buram cinsellik kokusu havayı kalınlaştırıyordu ve bu ikisi hala hiçbir şey yapmıyordu.

Sehun, Jongin hareketlenince dikkatini hemen ona çevirdi ve Jongin bir şeyler söyleyerek masadan kalktı. Jongin’in her adımını gözleriyle takip ediyordu. Yürürken bacaklarının ve kalçasının mükemmelliğini ortaya çıkaran o pantolonu giydiği için içinden Jongin’e lanetler ederek suyu kafasına dikti. Barmene dönüp yeni bir soğuk su istedi. Yeniden önüne dönünce gözleri bu sefer yerinden fırlayacak gibi açılmıştı. Jongin dans pistinde yavaş ve tembel hareketlerle salınmaya başlamıştı. Kocasının dansını izlerken boğazı kuruyan Sehun hemen önündeki soğuk suyu tek yudumda içti. Bu sırada Jongin’in arkasına birisi sokulmuştu ve Jongin o kişiyle –Sehun olmayan birisiyle—oldukça müstehcen bir şekilde dans etmeye başladı. Sabrının sonuna gelmiş olan Sehun bardağı sertçe bar tezgâhına bıraktıktan sonra dans pistine ilerlemeye başladı. Öfkeden kırmızı görüyordu ve Jongin’in tam arkasında durarak ona arkadan sarılmış adamı omzundan tutup geriye savurdu. Belli ki sarhoş olan adam üzerine gelecek gibi olmuştu ama Sehun’un yüzündeki karanlık ifadeyi görünce oradan topuklamanın iyi bir fikir olacağına karar vererek koşarak gitmişti.

Sehun öfkesini kontrol etmek için birkaç kez derin nefes aldıktan sonra hiçbir şey olmamış gibi dans eden Jongin’e döndü. Ona arkasından sokularak ellerini beline dayadı ve göğsüne çekti.

Sehun’un tanıdık kokusunu alınca Jongin gözlerini kapatarak ona iyice yaslandı. Bunu yaptığı için daha sonra utanacaktı ama sarhoşluğunu suçlayabilirdi. Şimdilik anın tadını çıkarmak istiyordu. Sehun’a yaslanarak müstehcen dansına devam etti.

Sehun onun kollarında gevşediğini hissederek kendisini tanıdığını anladı ve kulağına eğildi. “Nasılsın kocacığım?”

Jongin ürpermişti. “Ahh kocacığım. Çok iyiyim. Seeeeeeeen?” kelimeleri ağzında yuvarlanıyordu. Arkasını döndü ve ellerini Sehun’un boynuna doladı. Ritimlerine uydurarak ön tarafını Sehun’a doğru sürtünce ikisi de inlediler.

“Ah, bende. Ama eve gittiğimizde daha iyi olacağım.” Sehun ellerini Jongin’in beline koyarak onu göğsüne sertçe bastırdı. “Kocasının sözünü dinlememek ve bir de üstüne başkasıyla arsızca dans etmek, ha? Sence eve gittiğimizde sana neler olacak Jongin?”

Jongin bozuntuya vermemeye karar verdi “Ne olacakmış bana?”

Sehun kendini tutamayarak başını eğdi ve sonunda düğünden beri arzuladığı o dudakları öptü. Düğünlerindeki öpücük sade ve sadece dudakların birbirine değdiği bir öpücüktü. Sehun dudaklarını Jongin’in dudaklarına sertçe bastırdı. Jongin’in parmakları Sehun’un saçlarına daldı ve gezdirerek aralarına sokup çekiştirdi. Sehun homurdanarak dudaklarını daha sert bastırdı ve Jongin’i daha büyük bir tutkuyla öpmeye başladı. Jongin’in yanlarındaki ellerini aşağı-yukarı hafifçe gezdiriyordu. Jongin, Sehun’un sıcak ellerinin altında ürpermişti.  Sehun dilini Jongin’in alt dudağında gezdirerek, dudağının kenarından baskı uyguluyordu. Elleriyle sonundaki kendisini cezbeden kalçaları kavradığında Jongin dudaklarını aralayarak içine keskince bir nefes çekti. Sehun vakit kaybetmeden aralanan dudaklardan dilini içeriye kaydırdı. Dilini Jongin’in dişlerinde dolaştırdıktan sonra damağına fiskeler attı ve daha sonra Jongin’in diliyle dansa başladı. Jongin nefes alma ihtiyacıyla dudaklarını Sehun’un dudaklarından ayırdı ve başını Sehun’un başına yasladı. Yanakları birbirine sürtüyordu. Jongin’in aralık dudaklarından süzülen sıcak nefesler Sehun’un yanağına çarpıyordu ve ikisini kavuruyordu.

Aniden elektrik çarpmış gibi birbirinden geriye ayrıldı iki beden. Jongin’in yanakları kırmızının en tatlı tonuyla boyanmıştı. Sehun kendini toparlamaya çalışarak Jongin’i elinden tuttu ve çıkışa doğru sürüklemeye başladı. Daha fazla bekleyemeyecekti. “Eve gidelim, uygulamalı olarak göstereceğim.”

Sehun, Jongin’i kolundan tutarak arabasına bindirmiş ve hızla sürerek eve varmıştı. Jongin’in yürürken düşmesinden sonra onu kucağına alarak evlerine taşımıştı. Jongin'in kilo aldığından yakınarak kan ter içinde yatak odasına varmıştı. Sehun doğrulurken onu kendine çekmeye çalışıyordu Jongin.

“Hunnie… Sarıl bana. Gitme.” Sızlandı.

“Tamam, Jongin. Üzerimizdekilerden kurtulalım önce.” Sehun zorla boynuna mengene gibi yapışan kollardan kurtuldu. Bu adam sarhoş olunca iyice güçlenmişti. Önce kendi kıyafetlerini çıkardıktan sonra Jongin’inkilerden de kurtuldu ve Jongin’in direnmelerine karşın örtünün altına soktu.

Hala sertliğini koruyan erkekliğine baktıktan sonra o da örtünün altına girdi. Yarı açık gözleriyle onu izleyen Jongin’i kendine çekti ve yüzüne öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. “Nerede kalmıştık?” arzudan çatallaşan sesiyle sordu.

Jongin hafifçe inleyerek kendisini ona bastırdı ve dudaklarını aradı. Sehun onu hırsla öpmeye başladı. Jongin onun hızına ayak uydurmaya çalışıyordu. Öpüşmeleri bu sefer o kadar sertti ki bir an Jongin’in dudaklarını parçalamaktan korktu Sehun. Dudaklarını öpmüyor resmen sömürüyordu. Ona nefes aldırmak için geriye çekildi ve dudaklarını bu sefer boynuna yönlendirdi.

Jongin’in bir anda kollarında gevşediğini hissedince ona bakmak için geri çekildi. Jongin gözlerini kapatmış ve açık ağzıyla sızmıştı. ‘Buna inanamıyordu!’

Jongin’i hafifçe sarstı. “Jongin. Uyan.” Uyanmadığını görünce biraz daha sert sarstı. “Uyanmalısın. Beni böyle bırakamazsın, seni küçük hain. Çabuk kalk.” Buna karşılık aldığı tek cevap horultulardı.

Sehun gözlerine inanamayarak ona bakıyordu ve birkaç deneme sonra bu uykucunun kalkmayacağını anlayarak homurdanıp sırtüstü uzandı. Örtüyü kaldırarak terk edilen sertliğine acımayla baktı. “Üzgünüm dostum. Ama seni böyle bırakmanın cezasını çektireceğiz bu küçük haine.” Ofladı ve Jongin’e kaş çatarak baktı.

Daha sonra tavana dönerek uykusu gelsin diye koyunları saymaya başladı.

**********

Geriye dönüp bakılınca Sehun ve Jongin’in arkasında bıraktığı her an patlayabilir bomba gibi bir ikili kalmıştı.

“Ne demek Sehun haklıydı? Onu savunamazsın bana. Haklı falan olamaz, tamam mı?” Kyungsoo şiddetle karşı çıkıyordu.

“Ben onu savunmuyorum. Sadece biraz abarttık mı diye düşündüm.” Chanyeol iç çekti.

“Hiçte abartmadık. Sehun hak ediyor. Benim arkadaşıma öyle soğuk soğuk davranarak bir de kabadayılık taslayamaz. Jongin’e karışamaz. O kim oluyor ki?” Kyungsoo niye bu kadar çok sinirlendiğini bilmiyordu ama karşısındaki bu adam onu deli ediyordu. Onu gördüğü her an deli gibi öpmek ve dövmek arasında gidip geliyordu.

“Kocası.” Chanyeol bariz olanı söyledi.

“Kocası olması ona istediği şeyi yapma hakkı tanımıyor.” Kyungsoo dişlerini ısırıyordu.

Chanyeol cevap vermeden önce içkisini yudumlarken gözü Kyungsoo’nun dişleriyle ezdiği alt dudağına takıldı ve zorlukla içkisini yuttu. Chanyeol’un bir anda Kyungsoo’yu bileğinden kavrayarak kendine doğru çekmesiyle tartışmaları unutulmuştu. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun üst dudağını dişleriyle ezmekle meşguldü. Dolgun üst dudağı dişleri arasında alıp bırakıyor, daha sonra tekrar dişleri arasında sertçe sıktırdıktan sonra acısını hafifletmek için yalayarak emiyordu. Kyungsoo aynı işkenceyi Chanyeol’un alt dudağına uygularken daha rahat bir pozisyon için hafif doğruldu ve bacaklarını iki yana açarak Chanyeol’un kucağına iyice yerleşti. Chanyeol’un sertliğini kumaşın üzerinden bile olsa girişinde hissetmek onu delirtmeye yetmişti. Etrafta dans eden insanların ve hala kulüpte olduklarının ikisi de farkında değildi.

Kyungsoo nefes almak için dudaklarını kurtarınca Chanyeol de dudaklarını onun yanağından kulağına doğru sürüklemeye başladı. Kulak memesini dişleriyle çekiştirip bıraktı. “Senin yerin mi yoksa benimki mi?”

Kyungsoo dudaklarının arasından bir inleme koyuverdi. “Benimki. Daha yakın.”

İkisi de istemeyerek birbirlerinden ayrılmış ve hemen bir taksiye atlamışlardı. Kendilerini zor tuttukları taksiyle geçen 10 dakikanın sonunda Kyungsoo’nun evine varmışlardı. Kyungsoo’nun kapıyı açmasıyla Chanyeol onu içeriye ittirdi ve ayağıyla kapattıktan sonra dudaklarına aç bir kurt gibi yağıştı. Kyungsoo’nun kapının arkasına yaslamıştı. Dudakları hoyratça dolgun dudakları hırpalarken Kyungsoo’nun inlemeleri Chanyeol’un ağzında patlıyordu. Onun inlemeleriyle şimdiden sarhoş olan Chanyeol ellerini Kyungsoo’nun beline daha sıkı sararak onu kapıdan çekti.

Kyungsoo onu yatak odasına doğru sürüklerken Chanyeol iki eliyle onun boynunu kavradı ve sıkıca tutarak daha sert öpmeye başladı. Yatak odasına girer girmez aceleci eller kıyafetlerden kurtuldu. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un kendisini yatağın yanındaki duvara yasladığını hissetti. Chanyeol uzun zamandır yapmak istediği gibi dolgun dudakları dişleriyle eziyor, dudaklarıyla sömürüyordu resmen. Kyungsoo bir süre sonra dudaklarını Chanyeol’un ezici, hırslı dudaklarından kurtararak ellerini destek için onun omuzlarına yasladı. Kalçalarını hafifçe kaldırıp indirerek Chanyeol’un sertliğine hem sürtünüyor hem de baskı uyguluyordu. Chanyeol da ona katılmıştı ve ikisi bir ritim yakalamıştı.

Chanyeol işkence ettiği dudakları bırakarak bembeyaz boyna yöneldi ve dişleyip emmeye başladı. Onu bir anda çevirdiğinde Kyungsoo ne olduğunu anlamadan yüzü ve göğsü duvarla bir olmuştu. Ellerini başının üzerinden sabitlerken Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun kalçalarına sürtünüyordu. Kyungsoo’nun öpüşmekten sızlayan dudaklarından derin bir inleme döküldü. Chanyeol ileriye uzanarak Kyungsoo’nun ensesine öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun omzuna dişlerini hafifçe geçirince Kyungsoo kalçalarını geriye atarak inlemişti. Chanyeol onun ani hareketiyle kontrolünü kaybetti ve elleriyle kalçasını kavrayarak hafifçe kaldırdı. Şimdi sertliğini Kyungsoo’nun kalça yanaklarının arasına bastırarak girişini zorluyordu. Kyungsoo tırnaklarıyla resmen duvarı çiziyordu.

İçine girmeye başlayan sertliği hissedince bir elini duvardan çekerek arkasına attı ve Chanyeol’un kafasına sabitleyerek kafasını boynuna doğru bastırdı. Chanyeol tüm ağırlığını vererek içine girdiğinde ikisi de boğazlarının derinlerinden gelen bir inleme koyuvermişti. Chanyeol bir süre duraklayarak penisinin etrafında kasılan sıcak duvarların tadını çıkardı ve kalçasının içinde döndürerek geriye çekildi. Aynı hızda yeniden içine gömüldüğünde tekrar kalçalarını döndürerek içinden çıktı. Daha sert ve seri hareketlerle içinde gelip gitmeye başlamıştı. Kyungsoo’nun tatlı noktasını bulduğunda oraya iyice yüklenerek ona işkence ediyordu. Kyungsoo kendini kaybetmişçesine inliyordu ve kendini yüksekten orgazmın kollarına bırakmadan önce çığlık atmıştı. Penisine hiç dokunmadan duvarı menileriyle boyamıştı.

Chanyeol de Kyungsoo’nun orgazmından dolayı duvarlarının etrafında kasılmasına daha fazla direnç göstermeyerek derin bir inlemeyle kendini sıcak duvarlara bıraktı. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un menisinin sıcaklığı ve doluluk hissiyle bir an irkilmişti ama hareket edemeyecek kıvamdaydı. Chanyeol orgazmı sonlandığında inleyerek Kyungsoo’nun içinden çıktı ve yatağa doğru kendini bırakırken Kyungsoo’yu belinden sıkıca tutarak üzerine çekmişti. İkisi de hızlı nefesler alıp veriyorlardı ve kendilerini toparlamaya başlıyorlardı. Ne de olsa gece o iki doyumsuz için henüz bitmemişti.

*********

Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo’nun beraber olduklarını öğrendiklerinde Sehun homurdanarak _‘biliyordum’_ bakışı atmıştı. Neyse ki onların beraber olduklarını öğrenince Sehun, Chanyeol’un Jongin’e yanaşmalarını umursamamaya başlamıştı.

İyi kötü sonunda bir yıllarını tamamlıyorlardı ve evlilik yıldönümleri yaklaşmıştı. Sehun balayılarının yarıda kesilmesinden dolayı Jongin’in hep yeniden balayına gitmek istediğini biliyordu. O yüzden evlilik yıldönümleri için ikinci bir balayına karar vermişti. Yokluğunda şirkette sıkıntılar olmasın diye birkaç gündür çok sıkı çalışıyordu. En sonunda yıldönümlerinden birkaç gün önce her şeyi halletmiş ve uçak biletlerini çoktan almıştı.

O akşam yine geç saatte eve vardı. Jongin birkaç gündür geç geldiği için akşam yemeklerini de erteliyor ve onunla beraber yiyordu. Kapıyı açıp içeri girdiğinde çantasını dolabın önüne fırlattı ve kravatını gevşetti. “Ben geldim.”

“Hoş geldin! Mutfaktayım!” Jongin içeriden bağırdı.

Gülümseyerek mutfağa gitti ve salata hazırlayan kocasına arkadan sarıldı. “Ne yapıyorsun?” boynunun yanına bir öpücük kondurdu.

Jongin sırtını ona yasladı. “Tam zamanında geldin. Yemekler hazır. Masa da birazdan hazır olur. Git üzerini değiştir.”

“Hmm, tamam.” Sehun, Jongin’in boynuna bir sürü öpücük kondurduktan sonra onu bırakabilmişti.

Jongin kıkırdayarak ondan kaçtı. “Hadi git.”

“Gittim bile.” Sehun son kez dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurarak yatak odasına gitti.

Jongin başını iki yana sallayarak gülümsedi ve masayı hazırlamaya başladı. Akşam yemekleri her zamanki gibi günlerini anlattıkları sohbetleriyle geçmişti. Jongin’le beraber masayı toplarken Sehun bombayı patlatmıştı.

“Bu arada yarın uçağımız var. Tatile gidiyoruz.”

Bulaşıkları makineye dizmekte olan Jongin durakladı. “Ne? Nasıl yani?”

“Tatile gidiyoruz. Bu yüzden bir haftadır çok çalışıyorum. Sonunda senin için uzun bir boşluk yarattım ve tatil için her şeyi ayarladım.” Sehun elindeki tabağı ona uzatırken sırıtıyordu.

Jongin hala şaşkındı. “Nereye gidiyoruz? Her şeyi ne ara hallettin? Benim işim ne olacak peki?”

Sehun’un sırıtışı büyüdü. “Bora Bora Adalarına gidiyoruz. Senin işini de çoktan hallettim. Birkaç gün izin aldım ve ondan sonra yerine Chanyeol bakacak. Hem azıcık işe yaramış olur.”

“Sehun! Sana inanamıyorum. Bana niye önceden söylemedim. Valizler ne olacak, ne ara hazırlayacağım ben? Uçak kaçta?” Jongin telaşlanmıştı.

Sehun, Jongin’e belinden sarılarak kendine çekti. “Merak etme bebeğim. Hallederiz onları da. Sen şu mükemmel kocana ver bakalım bir dudak.”

Sehun eğilirken Jongin onu ittirdi. “Hiç veremem. Sana kalsak valizsiz gideriz. Bırak çabuk beni. Bir an önce hazırlanmam lazım.” Jongin çırpınarak Sehun’un tutuşundan kurtuldu. Ellerini yıkayıp kuruladıktan sonra valiz hazırlamak için yatak odasına giderken hala söyleniyordu. “Sana inanamıyorum gerçekten! Bu şimdi mi söylenir ya?!”

Sehun arkasından gülerek bulaşıkları bitirip makineyi çalıştırdı ve iki ayağını bir pabuca soktuğu kocasına yardım etmeye gitti.

Sabah havaalanına gitmeden önce Sehun arabada beklerken Jongin en az üç kez her şeyi kapattığından emin olmak için eve gidip gelmişti. Jongin üçüncü seferde arabaya döndüğünde Sehun bir daha gitmemesi için onu bileğinden tuttu. “Hayatım, yeter artık. Geç kalacağız. Her şeyi kapattın.” Jongin ağzını açıp itiraz edecekken onu öperek susturdu. “Tamam, daha fazla itiraz yok. Gidiyoruz artık.”

Uçaklarına son anda yetişmişlerdi. Sehun laf söyleyeceğinden emin olduğu için Jongin önden uçağa binerek sıvışmıştı. Tahiti üzerinden aktarmalı da olsa yaklaşık 35 saatlik uçak yolculuğunun sonunda hedeflerine varmışlardı. Uzun yolculuk ikisini de iyice yormuştu o yüzden kalacakları bungalova vardıklarında hemen sızmışlardı. Sabah dinç bir şekilde erkenden uyanan Jongin heyecanla Sehun’u da kaldırıp kahvaltıya götürmüştü. Doyurucu kahvaltının sonunda üzerlerini değiştirmek için odalarına geri dönmüşlerdi. Odanın tam ortasında bulunun cam zemin okyanusun güzelliklerini onlara sunuyordu.

İki tepeden oluşan sönmüş bir volkan oluşumu olan Bora Bora’nın dalış yapmak için mükemmel olduğunu duyan Jongin, Sehun’u da yanında sürüklemişti. Beraber dalış etkinliklerine katılmışlar, köpekbalıkları ve vatozları beslemişler hatta onlarla birlikte yüzmüşlerdi. Pasifik Okyanusunun mavinin her tonuyla oluşan bu muhteşem sular Jongin’i cezbetmişti. Okyanusun sonsuzluğu karşısında büyülenen Jongin’i izlerken Sehun aşkının yüceliğini ve evliliklerinin sonsuzluğunu derinlerinde hissediyordu. Onun esmer teninde parlayan güneş ışınları da Sehun’u cezbediyordu.

Akşam yemeğini Sehun’un önceden ayarladığı okyanusun ortasındaki mum ışığıyla aydınlatılmış masalarında yemişlerdi. Fransız mutfağından hazırlanan yemekler ve onlara eşlik eden Fransız şaraplarının en kalitelisi bu geceyi mükemmel kılıyordu.  Yemekten sonra adanın onlara sunduğu egzotik meyvelerin ve Hindistan cevizli tatlıların tadına bakmışlardı.

Sehun şarabını yudumlarken okyanusu izleyen Jongin’e bakarak onun kadar güzel birine nasıl sahip olabildiğini ve çok şanslı olduğunu düşünüyordu. Sehun bardağı masaya koyarak Jongin öğleden sonra odada kestirirken sıvışıp aldığı hediyeyi cebinden çıkardı. “Jongin-ah.” Yumuşak bir sesle konuşunca Jongin’in bakışları ona döndü ve gülümsedi. “Biliyorum, atalarımızın yaptığı bir sözleşme yüzünden evlenmek zorunda kaldık. N kadar itiraz edersem edeyim bu evlilik gerçekleşti ve sen yavaşça içime işlemeye devam etti. ilmik ilmik kendini ve sevgini işliyordun ruhuma, kalbime, bedenime… Zaman geçtikçe tüm hücrelerim senin adını sayıklamaya başladılar, her şeyim sen oldun. Kokun hep ciğerlerimi dolduruyordu, aldığım en tatlı nefesim oluyordun. Daha sonra düşündüm ki seninle evlenmek başıma gelen en güzel şeydi. Ben sana teşekkür etmek istiyorum, Jongin. Benimle evlendiğin için. Benden vazgeçmediğin için. Benim olduğun için. Ve en önemlisi beni sevdiğin için.” Jongin’in gözleri çoktan yaşarmaya başlamıştı. Sehun kutuyu açtı ve içinden dünyanın nadir güzellerinden olan siyah incilerle süslenmiş bilekliği çıkardı. Jongin’in bileğine taktıktan sonra bileğinde nabzının attığı yere uzun bir öpücük kondurdu. “Seni seviyorum. Hep seveceğim. Yıldönümümüz kutlu olsun. İyi ki varsın ve iyi ki benimsin.”

Jongin masanın etrafından dolanarak Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı. Hıçkırıklarına artık engel olamıyordu. “T-teşekkür ederim, Sehun. Çok teşekkür ederim. Bende seni çok seviyorum. Hep seveceğim.”

Sehun geriye çekildi ve Jongin’in gözlerine uzun süre baktıktan sonra çenesinden tutarak dudaklarını mühürledi.

Aşkla bakıyordu onlar birbirine ve sonsuza kadar birbirlerine aşkla bakmaya devam edeceklerini biliyorlardı.

*********

**Birkaç yıl sonra…**

Jongin gelen sesleri daha fazla göz ardı edemeyerek mutfağa gittiğinde birkaç saniyeliğine ne diyeceğini bilememişti. Yeri ve tezgâhın üstünü un, yumurta, kakao süslüyordu. O kalıntıların bir kısmı karmaşanın tam ortasındaki kocası ve oğlunun da üst-başına yapışmıştı. Bütün bunların yanında birbirlerinin saçlarını çekiştirerek bağırıyordu.

"Nini!"

"Appa!"

Jongin konuşmadan önce bağırmamak için derin bir nefes aldı ama sesi yine de bir oktav yüksek çıkmıştı. "Neler oluyor burada?!"

İki suçlu ışığa yakalanmış geyik ona kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu.

"Ayrılın çabuk!" Ellerini belinin iki yanına koyarak sertçe konuştu.

İkili hemen ayrılıp birbirlerine suçlayıcı parmaklarını uzatarak aynı anda konuştu.

"O başlattı!!!"

 

**_~SON~_ **

****

 


End file.
